


Wish You Were Here

by 93Mika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kryptonite, Legion Ring, Legion of Superheros, Longing, monwinn BROTP, rewrite of season 4, rewrite of season 4 episode 3 to be more specific, the necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: A rewrite of season 4With Anti-Alien parties openly showing their hatred for aliens after the president's identity is revealed, Kara's life is in danger as she is the main target of an underground group that sees Supergirl as the main threat to mankind.But in such moment of crisis, it is Kara and Mon-El's profound connection beyond time and space, that will be her salvation.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short rewrite of season 4 in the way I wanted it to happen so far. More specifically episode 3.

He had been gone for four months now and things were as hard as the last year. Not in the same way, nevertheless too much to process, too many changes to adapt to and still no relief. Life went on as they said.

 

 J’onn had taken a sabbatical and had left the DEO in Alex’s capable hands as he needed time to deal with the loss of his father. A father he assumed dead for centuries and had back in a miracle, only to lose at the hands of time and age. The cruel unescapable reality. Kara and Alex had tried to be there for him in any way they could, yet this was his pain to carry and no one else. He was strong, but his more than usual silence concerned them.

Winn wasn’t around anymore either. He was gone and had taken his bubbly light with himself to the future. DEO suddenly felt so cold without him. Kara didn’t spend a second longer than needed in that place anymore. She couldn’t bear it. Any time she saw Brainy in his chair, she felt her heart drop. Not just because the 12th level intellectual Coluan had occupied his best friends place, but mostly because of the other man he reminded her of. Nothing personal against Brainy though. Once again they were just good people in a crappy situation and good for Brainy for having literally no emotions, because if he could feel even a little bit of what Kara was feeling, he would have screamed. It was so difficult to keep the feelings at bay most of the time.

Her loft was as lonely as the past year. Kara was used to it to some point. That was if she could manage to stop her thoughts from going down a certain road and buried herself in work. Otherwise a slip from this strict routine, and faltering from her unkindly restrained emotions would be enough to break her apart. She knew it too well, had been there too many times already.

Among all the black though, Kara reveled in the fact that her mother was once again a part of her life. They talked on a daily basis now. The responsibilities of her human life, as well as Supergirl duties, mostly kept Kara from visiting Argo, but she always spared time to talk to her in that DEO room. Using her mother tongue once again after so many years was unbelievably heartwarming and satisfying. He would speak Kryptonian with her sometimes, he had learned it growing up as it was necessary for the Prince of Daxam to know, but it wasn’t his native tongue. This was different. Every night Kara thanked Rao for turning back Alura to her and prayed for her soulmate to be safe from all harms.

 

Kara had also another flicker that kept her going. His sweet promise of return that gave her strength to open her eyes every morning and keep fighting. An oath also embodied in the shape of the object sitting on her nightstand at night, where she would stare at it falling asleep and open her eyes to it waking up. The heavy ring with a comet engraved on it. His ring. The Legion ring. She would wear it when in the suit and keep it in her pocket at other times. It was never far from her.

He wasn’t far from her thoughts either. Just as the ring, Kara’s thoughts were of him every day. Now that her heart was at ease knowing that he was alive and found, she saw him everywhere. She saw him in the crowds. A tall man in flannel and wearing glasses made her turn to look again and make sure it wasn’t really him. A laugh too familiar reached her sensitive ears and she wasted time to zone in on it and eavesdrop to convince her delusional mind that it wasn’t him. Other times she had to refrain from staring at couples walking down the street with hands intertwined. It was too much…

 

The summer ended eventless and National City welcomed the arrival of autumn. A rather dry October. It was still as warm as the start of September. It was as if even the weather wasn’t feeling like changing. Everything seemed quiet and normal. Clark came to visit her one day and he expressed his wish to visit Argo. He deserved to his people, his kind. Kara accepted his request without hesitation and he went through the portal to visit the remains of his birthplace while she stood back and covered his Superhero duties. It would be only for a week.

Then as if the world had had enough of being quiet, suddenly a picture of president Marsdin’s true alien form was released through all media platforms and the backlashed in extremes. It got ugly very fast with angry crowds of humans showing their hatred more openly than ever towards the aliens and it was all expected to be fair. They had all witnessed and suffered from the destructions falling upon the city whenever Supergirl fought with the bad ones. The Daxamite invasion was still fresh in their minds specifically. The president resigned wordlessly, accepting her mistake in keeping silence over her true identity and not wishing to stand against people’s will.

This was not Kara’s usual battle. There was no right side to take and no matter what she would say, someone would always get offended. Kara feared, either way, she would be the loser in this fight. She knew her look was too human - or too blond as they said – to truly understand how other aliens felt, but she was their icon, she had to step up for them. On the other hand, she believed in humans and their compassion. She was Earth’s champion. She had won their heart, but that didn’t seem enough anymore.

Supergirl had no time to rest and Kara Danvers had barely time for reporting. Violence was breaking out throughout the city every day, every hour. The alien bar was burnt down overnight and she was late to stop the vast damage the flames had caused, being too busy dealing with a group fight. It was getting out of control. No matter what she did or said, be it a nationwide CatCo broadcast of a new message of hope and invitation to calming down, or talking sense into individuals on street after breaking them apart, people and aliens ignored her alike. Even Cat Grant couldn’t do much except controlling the direction of media outlets, as much as it was in her power anyway. 

The DEO was divided itself and powerless against this chaos. Bad things kept happening one after the other. The image inducer, invented by Brainy and mass produced by L-Corp was hacked, exposing hundreds of aliens to the world.  It was a mess and Kara was on the verge of panic. Was it her fault? Was she doing enough? Why couldn’t she find a way to end this? J’onn had advised her to have patience and stand by her words, not taking any sides. He had said it would soon calm and they only could limit the damage people did while leaving them to find the truth of her words after this fog of rage settles.

 

And so Kara waited for two days until Brainy found the dark web that fed on and added fire to this chaos. Hidden organizations that sold weapon and knowledge to help humans ridding Earth of aliens. It was far worse than she had imagined.

They tracked down one of the sources to a decade closed electronics manufactory building in downtown. Supergirl broke down the door and barged in with a handful of DEO agents. It was empty save for a monitor with a message written on it.

 

**Liberty of Mankind**

**Banishment of Alienkind**

 

Kara stared at the two lines, feeling her whole body growing cold with the melancholy behind the words. The war had begun long before she always assumed.

 

It all came down when a new President was elected. She oversaw the procedure and made sure no danger was laid around. Everything went accordingly and she shut into the sky, on her way back to National City. She was mentally beyond tired and craved the peace of her loft. Maybe Alex could come over so they could watch this new series called the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. The Halloween was a week away. Drifting, her daydreams clouded her state of alert while flying and she realized too late that something was wrong. A searing pain erupted in her veins, sourced from a spot on her stomach. In disbelief, as she fought the urge to close her eyes, Kara noticed the large sick grin dart lodged in her abdomen. It didn’t take long before she knew she was bound to lose the battle against the radiative poison in her blood, fully aware how fast she was losing altitude. Powerless. In agony. She didn’t even have the strength to contact Alex or Brainy with the earpiece. She could hear them calling her name over and over

 

Her last thoughts were of her loved ones and as the time seemed to have slowed down in that moment of shock, her eyes fell on the Legion Ring.

 

“Mon…El…” Her lips trembled in a mumble before she lost consciousness.

 

***

 

Mon-El was looking over some charts in a tablet, studying the financial state of the Legion. He stifled a yawn before putting down the tablet. It was very late and he was tired after another unproductive day. Brainiac had gone under the radar again and despite their best efforts, there was not even a single hint at where he might be hiding or where he would attack next. Mon-El rested his elbows on the white desk and leaned his head on his hands, pulling at his short hair in a fidgety manner. His tired eyes opened slowly and landed on something dangling from his neck, shining blue like,

 

”Comet…” He sighed. Gods he missed her with every breath.

 

He wished Brainiac be captured sooner so he could be reunited with his soulmate and love of his life. Returning to future had been the hardest decision he had made since agreeing to go through that arranged marriage. For a fleeting moment, after the Worldkillers had been dealt with, he thought he could finally have it all. Yet his duty stopped him from taking any steps towards the happiness he so desperately sought. It was for the better, he told himself. It wasn’t like they would stop loving each other and besides, Winn needed him in the future. His presence in the 31st century had been like a gift. Without him, Mon-El doubted he could stay sane.

Mon-El yawned widely once more and took it as the sign that it was the time he got some sleep. Walking through the Legion cruiser, he didn’t see anyone. Under Mon-El’s orders, all the Legionnaires were on missions on different locations spread across the Galaxy. It was just him and Winn these days.

In accordance to the time, the lightings were low and only slim glowing wires on the floor and walls showed him the way. He was about step foot inside his cabin when he felt the Ring suddenly starting to shimmer and feeling a bit heavier than usual. “Wha –“

 

_“Mon…El…”_

 

His heart stopped at hearing her voice so weak and tortured. The Ring returned to normal immediately afterward without providing any further explanations or information. It wasn’t how distress calls would transmit. Something was wrong.

Wide awake and completely over his tiredness with the rush of adrenaline, Mon-El turned back and ran to a closed door a few steps away from his room. He knocked on Winn’s door persistently and silently begged his best friend to hurry up. Winn finally opened the door with wild bedridden hair and eyes almost closed. “Did I sleep in again?” He slurred his words and leaned his head to the door frame and it seemed he was going to fall asleep standing.

 

Mon-El grasped both his shoulders and shook him lightly. “Winn! Please wake up! It’s about Kara!”

 

Winn’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Mon-El perplexed. “What are you talking about?”

 

“The ring send a message. She just called my name but her voice…”Mon-El trialed off, unable to put in words the deep fear he felt. “…she needs our help! Find us the right time to go back to her.”

 

Winn’s face turned serious and sleep evaporated from his eyes. He nodded and hurried off to the Legion ship’s control room. The room lightened up at their emergence and Winn wasted no time to jump into the commanding chair- still in his sleeping pajamas – and moved his hands in special directions that caused holograms to materialize and give him access to the Legion’s vast database.

 

“What are we looking for?” Winn asked Mon-El in a voice gruff from sleep.

 

“Check for any accidents happening to Supergirl after we left.”

 

Silence fell over as Winn scrolled through levitating pages.

“Anti-Alien rallies?” Winn mumbled and it piqued Mon-El’s attention.

 

“What?”

 

Winn rubbed his eyes and skimmed through the many entries. “It says in October 2018 the alien-hating parties started their open activities in National City after the identity of the President of the United States was revealed! Dude! That is huge!” Winn turned to look at Mon-El with wide shocked eyes.

 

“Keep reading.” Mon-El came to stand next to him with a racing heart and urged him to continue while looking over the articles himself. There weren’t much. He felt a dark hole inside him forming as his mind made up horrifying scenarios after scenarios.

 

“I can’t find anything specific happening to Supergirl. She seems to have been doing well and same as usual. Aww, look at this picture of her handing a balloon to that kid!”

 

His heart fluttered at the sight of her radiating kind smile, a sick feeling of intense worry spreading over his entire being. “Ch- check for any records of breaking-ins at L-Corp.” Mon-El stuttered, his voice just above a whisper.

 

“There was one in October that was stopped by Lena Luthor and–“

 

“Find the nearest gravitational field eruption and set course to take us to that date!” Mon-El said as he started walking away.

 

“Mon-El wait! What’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure, but please Winn can you do this? I know it’s not exactly a Legion business and I dragged you out of bed –“

 

“Hey, of course I’m doing this. She’s my family too, Mon-El. I care about her.” Winn stated firmly and Mon-El sighed in relief. They nodded at each other before Mon-El turned away and went to get into his suit.

 

It took Winn a few hours to find that eruption in Space-Time continuum located at 1.587 parsecs away in the Cygnus arm. The Legion Cruiser took them there through hyperspace within 15 minutes.

 

Mon-El strapped himself in a chair as they rode through the wormhole that was set to take them to the day someone was going to attack L-Corp to, he assumed, steal Kryptonite that could harm Supergirl. That was what his gut told him and when it came to Kara, he never ignored his gut feeling.

 

The rattling of the ship came to an end and looking over to the window, Mon-El saw planet Earth in all its blue and white glory. The view made his heart clench. He was back home.

 

“Are we on the right date?” Mon-El asked Winn as he unfastened his seatbelt and stood up.

 

Winn frowned at the monitors and bit his lip nervously. “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“We are three days late!”

 

“Why did it take us this late? I thought the calculations were correct!”

 

“They were! I checked them three times!” Winn in irritated handed him the tablet with all the Einstein’s general relativity equations. Mon-El could barely understand what each symbol meant. These kinds of things were always Brainy’s territory and now Winn’s.

 

“I’m not saying you did anything wrong, Winn.” Mon-El said gently as he handed him back the tablet.

 

He gave Mon-El a faint smile and clapped his hands. “Let’s find out what’s going on now. Maybe there’s a reason the bridge took us here.” Winn said and busied himself with finding a feed to Earth and contact the DEO.

 

“WINN?!” Alex’s face appeared on the main screen of the Legion ship.

 

“The one and only!” Winn answered Alex with a huge grin on his face. “Cool haircut Director Danvers!”

 

“Oh my God! It’s so good to see you! And you too Mon-El!” Alex waved at him with a warm smile. Judging from her relaxed face, Mon-El gathered nothing was wrong yet and it eased his mind for a bit.

 

“Hi, Alex.” Mon-El waved back, anxious to ask about Kara.

 

“What brings you by to our time?” Alex asked with a snicker.

 

Winn looked back at Mon-El with raised brows. Mon-El glanced at him before clearing his throat. “I received a distress call from Supergirl.”

 

Alex’s smile fell. “What?”

 

“I’m not sure what happened to her and when. The call didn’t give any specifics, but I had to come.”

 

The brunet’s expression turned into a deadly serious one. “She went to DC to oversee the inauguration of the new president. She should be on her way back now. I just talked to her.”

 

“Please Alex, can you check on her again?”

 

 Alex nodded in affirmation. They kept the transmission going and watched Alex calling Kara.

“Supergirl come in.”

There was no answer.

“Supergirl can you read me?”

 

Mon-El stopped breathing.

 

“Kara?”

 

Mon-El walked forward as though wanting to jump into the screen where Alex seemed all freaked out. “Where is she now?”

 

Alex looked at the direction of a monitor they knew always showed Supergirl’s location on it.“It’s stopped! She was flying over Nevada!”

 

“Winn!” Mon-El almost shouted.

 

“On it!” Winn pushed a hologram button and set the ship into motion, typing in the geographical coordinates of Nevada.

 

The ship moved swiftly and took them over the bare lands in 15 seconds. Mon-El didn’t wait any longer and ran to the exit door, pulling on the manual override handle to open it before Winn could do that for him through the ship’s system like normal.

Diving into the black cold night, Mon-El tried to ignore the loud drum of his heart as he strained his eyes to find a heartbeat. Many sounds attacked him, but they were coming from too far. Unrelated noises mixed with the wind.

 

“Kara?” He called, closing his eyes shut, knowing well it wouldn’t help.

 

“Mon…El…”

 

His eyes flew open and he twisted his body towards the direction. Fascinatingly his Legion ring started glowing again just as it had before and pulled his hand to the left side. Mon-El followed it frantically, trusting the ring to know what it was doing.

Mon-El saw her falling fast, like a comet descending to its annihilation. Yet there was no fire involved, instead a familiar green radiation that terrified Mon-El beyond life itself. He feared he wasn’t going to get to her in time.

With every last bit of solar energy left in his cells, Mon-El surged downwards to reach her and broke the sound barrier with a loud boom as he went sonic for the first time ever.

He caught her fragile seizing body less than two meters before hitting the ground. He set her down for a moment and searched for the damned source of Kryptonite. Cursing under his breath in his native tongue, Mon-El yanked away the now empty dart from her stomach and checked her pulse as tears threatened to obscure his vision. The pulse was there, albeit weak. She was in so much pain and every vein in her body was glowing. Her breaths came short and shallow, strangled. Mon-El collected her in his arms fast in bridal style and flew her back to the Legion ship in a blink of an eye.

 

“Mon-El!” Winn ran to him as soon as he set foot on the ship. “Oh God Kara!” He gasped at seeing the state Kara was in.

 

Without a single word, Mon-El carried Kara to the infirmary section and laid her carefully on a ready bed before walking over to the healing tank, setting it up for Kryptonite poisoning.

 

“Mon-El! Let me do it. You put her inside.” Winn had followed and offered to get the machine ready, sensing his best friend’s overwhelmed state.

 

Mon-El nodded in appreciation as he was too emotional to even speak. His ears heard nothing beyond Kara’s slow heartbeats and her ragged breaths. He went over to her again, trying to hold back his tears as he caressed her damp sweaty face. He leaned down and put a lingering kiss to her forehead, reciting quietly a short prayer to Rao to help Kara.

He pulled her limp body into his arms once again and strapped her gently inside the tank, putting a special electrode on her head and chest, before closing the transparent lid. The water quickly filled the capsule and the monitors showed all her vitals in red. The program was designed to wash out the radiation from her system. Two rows of sunlamps turned on inside the tank to aid the healing process, necessary for Kryptonians and Daxamites.

There was nothing else they could do for now.

Mon-El didn’t leave the infirmary until morning except once to talk to Alex and inform her of Kara’s condition. In his frenzy, Mon-El had completely forgotten to check for the assailant. He knew he shouldn’t have let his emotions get the best of him on missions, but he couldn’t blame himself for that now. Kara’s life was more important. Luckily they at least had the Kryptonite dart they could help with the investigation.

Kara remained in an induced coma for three whole days before the machine showed her blood cleared from any trace of radioactive particles. The Kryptonite used on her had been unnaturally oversaturated. It was one of Lena’s creations she had made to subdue Reign. Not for the first time, Mon-El wished Kara didn’t have this blind trust in her Luthor friend. He believed in Kara’s judgment, but he feared it was going to turn into a kiss of death. Not everyone deserved Kara’s pure forgiving heart. That was her biggest strength and at the same time, her greatest weakness.

After the tank drained itself, they moved Supergirl to a bed and waited for her to wake up on her own. Alex argued for them to bring her into the DEO medbay, but Mon-El objected, unwilling to take any risks. Their futuristic medical equipment was far more superior to diagnose any possible lingering side effects. The other reason Mon-El didn’t share though, was his fear of moles in the DEO. What if the anti-aliens had an insider at the DEO and one of them decided to finish the job? His suspicions proved right when Brainy found out one of the new recruits had stolen something from the DEO archives.

 

Mon-El had a lengthy discussion with Brainy during the time, questioning him for what had gone wrong. The genius alien seemed reluctant to interfere much with the present affairs, claiming his mere involvement had been affecting the future events and thus has caused a serious lack of vigilance in the DEO security system. Mon-El made sure he would stop this behavior effective immediately.

 

***

 

Somewhere between her constantly changing dreams, Kara felt tired and it confused her. She never felt physically tired thank to the Earth’s yellow sun. Something wasn’t right and her curious mind pushed against the enticing pull of meaningless dreams and lifted herself up into the waking world.

 

She saw the spotless white ceiling first. It looked strange, but familiar. Her slow brain wasn’t helping. Looking around, Kara’s breathing stopped when memories of this room and all that associated with it came back to her in waves. She quickly turned her head to the other side and her jaw dropped open when she saw the person sitting close to her bed in black clothing, his head tilted and his eyes closed, resting in a nap that couldn’t be comfortable in that seated position.

 

It was him.

 

She had to be dreaming, right?

 

As if sensing her intense gaze, his eyes fluttered open, locking with her shocked ones immediately.

“Mon-El?” She rasped with her far too long unused voice.

 

“I’m here.” He instantly reached forward to take the hand she had stretched towards him mindlessly.

 

“You’re here!” She repeated as though to convince herself.

 

“I’m right here.” He said once more with a heartbreaking smile and put a kiss on her knuckles.

 

“How? What happened?”

 

Mon-El helped her into a sitting position before handing her a glass of water which she emptied very fast, surprised by how thirsty she had been.

 

“You’re in the Legion ship. You were shot with a Kryptonite dart.” Mon-El explained and watched her in concern.

 

Kara regarded the bags under his eyes, his tousled hair and thick beard. He looked disheveled. How long had she been sleeping?

 

“Do you not remember?” Mon-El asked when she remained quiet.

 

“I remember falling and then thinking of you.” Her voice grew thick with emotions and instinctively looked at her right hand, expecting to see the ring. It wasn’t there. Someone had removed it along with her suit which was replaced with more comfortable clothes.

 

“It’s right here.” Mon-El reached into his dark tracksuit and pulled out the mentioned Ring. “I thought I hold on to it for you until you woke up.” He needlessly explained and softly slid the ring into the ring finger of her right hand. The gesture made Kara’s cheeks blush. The expression on her face didn’t go unnoticed by Mon-El and the two shared a meaningful look for a moment before he chuckled and leaned back a bit flustered, scratching the side of his bearded chin nervously and diverting his eyes downward. A habit of his Kara knew too well. The familiarity of it made her miss him more, even though he was sitting right in front of her.

 

“I- Ehm, if you’re wondering, Alex will be back soon. The DEO needed their director, she couldn’t stay. Also, she’s the one who changed you. I wouldn’t – I mean I would, but not without –“

 

Kara silenced his babbles with an unwarned passionate kiss that took both their breaths away. Mon-El pulled her flush against himself and let her kiss him as hard as she needed too. When Kara felt him holding back and rather unresponsive, she withdrew and looked at him questioningly.

 

“You blew out your powers. I don’t want to hurt you, Kara.”

 

Kara knew his words were true since she was feeling sore and as she called it, human. She rested her forehead against Mon-El’s and remained unmoving until her pants slowed down into regular breathing. Mon-El didn’t move either. He was sitting on his chair and held her on his lap. He rubbed her back up and down in a soothing manner, feeling her every exhale against himself.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Kara finally broke the silence with a whisper.

 

“I’ve missed you more.” He replied with a hand coming up to cup the side of her face, his thumb brushing her skin. “You got me so worried.” He sighed with a slight shiver that rattled his body, telling Kara just how much he had been carrying on his heart and mind.

 

“I’m okay.” She assured him and moved her head to rest it on his shoulder instead, a hand rubbing the length of his arm. She breathed him in, seeking his warmth. Being human felt cold.

 

“I thought I was too late.”

 

“You weren’t.” She put her hand on his neck.

 

He didn’t argue and continued to stroke her hair.

“I can’t lose you.” His voice cracked and Kara tightened her hold on him in return.

 

“Neither can I.” She said in a small voice.

 

After staying like that for the longest time, Mon-El gently stood up and shifted Kara back into the bed against her protesting huff which made him chuckle.

“You need to rest.” He claimed as he fixed her blanket to cover her securely and practically tucked her in.

 

“Stay with me.” She held his hand in hers to prevent him from getting farther with a pout to add effect.

 

“Of course.” He promised and sealed it with another softer kiss to her lips. Kara pulled him closer and motioned for him to lie down next to her which he did without any further encouragements. He needed this as much as she did.

 

Kara relished in his proximity and kept him close by burying her head in his chest for as long as she had time before drifting back to sleep. She knew he had to leave soon after he made sure she was safe again and she couldn’t ask him to stay longer because that would be too selfish. He would be back when it was the right time and until then, they both needed to be patient and understanding.

 

Less than 24 hours later, the culprit behind the attack on Kara was captured by the DEO and soon after, Kara was back to being Supergirl thanks to the powerful sunlamps the Legion ship owned and he stood by her side the whole time, not leaving her alone unless it was necessary.

It was time to say goodbye again. It hurt just as it did the last time and every time before that. Naturally, there were tears and little to no words. There wasn’t much left to be said besides wishes of success and renouncing the promise of a definite reunion.

 

It took Alex two consecutive sister nights to get Kara back on track again. They binge-watched the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina on Netflix and planned to do something on Halloween in a few days.

Kara was okay. She could do this. They could do this. It was tough not having him around, wishing he were here constantly, but it was assuring to know he was forever hers as she was his. She dreamed of them in that filed often. Bright, serene and forever green. One day, she had faith, it would no longer be just a dream, but their reality.

 

More than a thousand years into the future, Mon-El was thinking of her as well, clutching at her neckless. He was standing at the ledge of a ruined skyscraper watching the sky above him where an airborne combat between Legionnaires and Brainiac’s lethal drones was taking place.

 

“Mon-El we need you!” Winn’s voice boomed in his earpiece.

 

“I’m coming.” Mon-El answered in a calm voice and tucked the neckless into his suit before leaping into the troposphere with full force.

 

They had to be together and they’d fight the whole universe to make sure it happen.

 

Because they belonged to each other.

Because they worth it.

And because it was meant to be.

* * *

 

_I've tried to leave it all behind me_  
_But I woke up and there they were beside me_  
_And I don't believe it but I guess it's true_  
_Some feelings, they can travel too_  
_Oh there it is again, sitting on my chest_  
_Makes it hard to catch my breath_  
_I scramble for the light to change_

 

_You're always on my mind_

_You're always on my mind_

 

_And I never minded being on my own_  
_Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home_  
_To be where you are_  
_But even closer to you, you seem so very far_  
_And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing_  
_And I hope it gets to you on some Pacific wind_  
_Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear_  
_Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

 

**"Wish That You Were Here" by Florence + the Machine**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I actually don't like this piece that much myself. it's too rushed and lacks many things, but I had no time to work on it more since I actually stole time from my actual responsibilities to write this, but I am really frustrated with everything in my life that I tried to vent through this. I hope you forgive me for the sloppy writing. feel free to tell me if you didn't like it. I'm totally ok with it. 
> 
> In the end, I should also tell you that this is not my ideal s4 rewrite and I am so not ok with the way the show is now. I have other plans to write a whole other multi-chapter s4 rewrite that is still too young to be shared.
> 
> thanks again and hope you have a nice weekend.  
> cheers  
> X


End file.
